An unmanned vehicle means a driverless automobile, which is a highly developed intelligent automobile that integrates technologies such as automatic control, visual computing, system framework. It mainly relies on an in-car driving control system based on a computer system to realize the driverless driving. Unmanned vehicles can be used as an important indicator for assessing the scientific research strength and industrial advancement of a country, and has a broad prospect to be applied to the fields of national defense and national economy.
Currently, domestic and international researches on unmanned vehicles have achieved first accomplishments. However, it is still necessary to conduct more in-depth exploration on the unmanned vehicle in order to productize it, and achieve the goal of safe driving in cities and on highways. Especially for a driving control system operating and controlling the unmanned vehicle in driverless driving, whether the driving control system can operate and control the unmanned vehicle normally and timely in a highly accurate manner contributes to the safety of the vehicle in operation, transportation environment and lives of passengers. The key to whether the driving control system can operate and control the unmanned vehicle normally and timely in a highly accurate manner lies in an operation and control track length formed when the unmanned vehicle is operated and controlled by the driving control system. If the operation and control track length is too long, it indicates that the driving control system for operating and controlling the unmanned vehicle has an inferior operation and control accuracy, which leads to safety risks to the unmanned vehicle during the actual traveling.
In the research and exploration on unmanned vehicles, tests of the performances in all aspects of the unmanned vehicles have become a crucial task. Various methods for testing the unmanned vehicles have emerged. However, among the current methods for testing the unmanned vehicles, there is no method for testing operation and control accuracy of a driving control system.